Later that night
by chinchilla30
Summary: Mulder makes a suggestion that ultimately Scully can't refuse. Steamy fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the X-Files or their characters! Just for fun :)

A/N: First X-Files fic here. Also first M-rated fic...Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a long case. They were both exhausted, resolving to have a few drinks together to unwind. They sat in silence at the crowded bar sipping the amber liquid. Mulder stared seemingly into space (though Scully knew it was more likely he was focusing on the revealing neckline of the blonde laughing across the room). She shook her head. They had been investigating a series of disappearances in a small Nebraskan town. It had lead them back to a local man, often rejected by women, that is until he began transforming into a lizard-esque monster nightly, dragging these women away to a dark cave and raping them as a result of his sexual frustrations.

"Who ever thought being sex deprived could lead to this?" Mulder interrupted Scully's reverie.

"Everybody is sex deprived at one point or another Mulder, but normal people deal with it."

"Oh yeah? How do you deal with it?"

"I'm not answering that."

"C'mon Scully, we're talking as friends here. Friends share."

"We're partners Mulder, and we don't share about this stuff. Besides, I'm not deprived."

Mulder spit out his drink.

"Oh really? Not deprived? Do tell Scully, because I haven't heard a thing about a guy in your life." He stared intently into her increasingly reddening face.

Scully sipped her drink.

"I date Mulder, not that often, but I do. I am a woman after all."

"Yes, yes you are." Mulder smiled. "So how long has it been then?"

"Six months."

Her quick response shocked him. Mulder choked again on his drink. "I thought you weren't sharing?"

Scully smiled. "Guess you persuaded me. Go on then, how long has it been for you?" Mulder shook his head, definitely unwilling to share that bit of information.

"Oh no! You don't get out of it this time, you started this whole conversation now you finish it." Scully prodded him with her finger. Mulder gulped.

"Two…two years." Scully forced herself to suppress a smile. She was elated, so he wasn't the man whore she had thought he was. They sat in silence for a few moments, Mulder awkwardly peeling the label on his beer bottle. He could tell she was happy that it had been so long for him. He felt like a failure of a man, deprived of the company of a woman for so long while his seemingly uptight partner, whom he secretly harbored feelings for, was out seducing other men. And then, Mulder had an idea.

"We should have sex." This time it was Scully's turn to choke on her drink.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I did, but what you suggested was entirely inappropriate. We're partners Mulder, at work, not in bed." Mulder smiled.

"What's stopping us?"

"Professionalism, integrity, any number of things?" Scully was enraged. She stood, dropped some money on the counter and stormed out of the bar.

Mulder shook his head and frowned. That had backfired. He expected her to be flustered, sure, but not angry. He wondered if perhaps Scully did have some feelings for him that she wasn't letting out. No, they'd been partnered for years together, surely he would have noticed by now. Mulder drained the rest of his beer and paid the bartender, grabbing his coat off the back of his chair as he left. Off to another lonely night in a hotel room, taking care of himself as usual.

* * *

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Mulder heard a sharp knock on the door of his room. He glanced at the clock, 1:38 A.M. Who would be looking for him at this hour? He dragged himself out of bed and flicked a lamp on, squinting at the light. He opened the door to reveal his partner, standing there fidgeting with her hands and a strange look on her face.

"Hi Mulder, can I come in?" She didn't wait for him to answer before pushing him out of the way and closing the door behind her. Mulder just stood there, surveying his partner with a certain trepidation.

"Is everything okay Scully?" She nodded. And then she did something completely unprecedented. She began to unbutton her blouse. Within seconds, Mulder's hands flew up to stop her.

"What are you doing?" Scully blushed.

"I would have thought it was obvious, Mulder."

"Scully, earlier, I, I didn't mean to pressure you into anything. I was just, I just, it's been a while." He gulped. Why was he stopping her? He had wanted this for so long, and here she was, ready to take her clothes off and he was STOPPING her? He wracked his brain for a way to save this situation, finding nothing.

Scully looked flabbergasted. Her cheeks turned pink.

"I'm, I'm sorry…" she stammered, "I thought that, I'll go." She turned on her heel, attempting to make a quick exit from his room. But Mulder was not about to pass this up, especially not after his initial screw up.

His arms flew out again, this time slamming the door just after she had begun to pull it open. He pushed her roughly against the door and covered her mouth with his own into the roughest of kisses. Scully responded quickly in turn, her arms coming up to run through his hair. He lifted her up so that her legs could wrap around his waist and pushed her harder into the door.

She moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer. She wanted all of him, all at once. Mulder began to back away from the door and deposited her on the bed. He took advantage of their brief separation to rid himself of his t-shirt. Scully hungrily pulled him back down to her, claiming his lips with another fiery kiss. He moved quickly, ridding of her of her shirt, skirt and shoes, leaving her only in her lacy undergarments beneath him. Mulder pulled back to take a long look at his gorgeous partner. Her red mane was splayed messily around her head and her chest was heaving, her cheeks a deep red as she tried to catch her breath. His eyes wandered down her slim frame, over the voluptuous curve of her lace-encased breasts down to her perfect belly button, barely-there underwear and fabulous legs. Mulder smiled. She was perfect, just as he'd imagined she'd be.

"Mulder, get back down here and stop staring." She pulled him back up to kiss her again. This time though, she flipped him over, straddling his waist. This was unexpected, but only made Mulder more aroused. His erection was straining against his sweats underneath her weight. He reached up and unhooked her bra, sliding it off her shoulders, freeing her perfect breasts. What a wonderful view, he thought. Scully smiled and leaned forward, trailing kisses down his chest until she reached his waistband. Slowly she wrapped her fingers under the band and tugged, removing him of his remaining clothing. He gasped as his erection sprung free.

"Impressive…" Scully smiled before moving back up to resume kissing his chest. Mulder's face broke into a grin. Exactly what he had wanted to hear. His expressing quickly changed and Scully kissed lower and lower onto his abdomen, he glanced down just in time to see her slowly run her tongue up his length. He let out a shudder. This felt amazing. She did not stop there, taking hold of him she slowly inserted the tip into her mouth and began to gently suck. Mulder moaned.

"Don't..ever…stop." Scully smiled and began to work him harder, simultaneously sucking and working her hand, each time taking him deeper into her mouth. Just when he felt he could not take anymore without exploding into her mouth, Mulder regained what little strength he had left and pulled her off of him. She look severely disappointed.

"Oh no Scully, we won't be done that fast." Before she knew what was happening he had dragged her to the top of the bed and flipped her over so that he was now the one on top. Scully struggled to move but his strong arms held her in place. He reclaimed her lips with a passionate kiss. Slowly he kissed down her neck, and between her breasts. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked hard, nipping it as he went. Scully gasped, fisting the sheets.

"God, Mulder!" He moved to the other breast, repeating his performance. As he sucked, he moved his hands down her frame, coming to rest at the top of her panties. With a quick tug he removed them. In response she moaned again and spread her legs, eager for him to touch her there. Mulder did not wait long to oblige, running his fingers up and down her folds eliciting more of a vocal response from his already extremely aroused parter. Slowly he slipped to fingers inside her, his thumb finding her center. Scully screamed in response, arching her back as rubbed her quicker. It wasn't long before she had reached her climax, tightening around his fingers, her hips buckling underneath him.

"Jesus, two years out of practice and you're still fucking fantastic, she panted." Mulder smiled in response.

"Hey, I never said I was bad at this, actually, if you listened to me more often, you might have found that…"

"Mulder…" she cut him off, "Would you shut up and fuck me already?" He grinned.

"Gladly." Removing his fingers Mulder leaned down and kissed her again, pushing her legs far apart and positioning himself at her opening. Slowly he slid inside of her, both of them moaning in ecstasy as he went. His pace quickened as Scully wrapped her legs tightly around him, urging him on. She came again, her walls pressing tightly against him and he followed soon after.

Mulder rolled to the side and pulled Scully close, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"Well…that was.." he began.

"Let me stop you right there Mulder." His expression quickly changed from elation to one of worry. Scully smiled.

"When can we do that again?" Mulder let out the breath he'd been holding and kissed her sweetly.

"Anytime my dear, anytime." He wrapped his arms around her tighter, and soon they both drifted off to sleep.

The End!

* * *

A/N: Please review :)


End file.
